


Papers

by litra



Series: Episode snippets [1]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, I Don't Even Know, What is Jill doing with her spare time, episode 1 related, random papers, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: What was on the papers Jill handed Sandra in Ep 1?





	Papers

 

"Can you pass me my bag?" Sandra waved a vague hand in the direction of the couch without actually looking up. Alison glanced in that direction, and reached for the bag, also without properly looking. Then the bag slumped to the side and she had to stop a curse and a stream of papers cascaded onto the floor.

"Oh, god I'm sorry. Those weren't organized were they?" Allison asked, dropping to her knees and trying to brush the papers into a pile.

Sandra blinked and looked up, "What? Oh, no don't worry about it. Jill gave me a bunch of papers she had, she said it would make the prosecution nervous." It only took a moment for her to come around and drop beside Allison, ignoring the artificial height of her heels.

Allison stopped, a paperclipped stack in hand, "What...?" Her eyes danced over the page, and her hand slowly drifted up to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Sandra glanced up, did a double take and froze. "Is that?"

 _"No, I can't go with you," Marilyn cried. "I promised my family I would wait, My Brother--" But Kelovio grabbed her hand and pulled her against his well muscled chest. "Your family is gone. I know you can never forget them, but that doesn't mean you must remain here my love. Come with me, back to my villa. Let this island and it's memories fade back into the mist." Her eyes filled with tears as he cupped her head and bent for a passion filled kiss._ \-- Allison read. She looked up and met Sandra's wide eye'd gaze. 

"Do you think?"

Sandra shook her head, "I don't know what to think. I don't even think I want to think."

Allison bit her lip and glanced back at the page, "I've read worse..."

Sandra leaned across the spilled papers and put a hand on Allison's shoulder, "If you really want to read it, I'm not going to stop you, but do you really want to read, smutty romance potentially written by your boss?"

Allison made a face, "If anyone asks, they were recipes."

Sandra nodded, "Totally recipes."

Together they stacked up the papers and, laughing, left them on the table to be disposed of later. When Allison came back later that afternoon, the papers were gone. They weren't in the recycling either. 

She forced it out of her mind, maybe she could ask Jill for some extra papers some time and see what she ended up with.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
